criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Herd of Storms
The Herd of Storms ?t=2h22m37s 2:22:37.}}, also known as the Herd of the Storm , was a roving band of subsistence raiders in Tal'Dorei comprised primarily of goliaths (in terms of race) and barbarians (in terms of class). It was disbanded by Thunderlord Zanror following the Herd's decimation by the ancient black dragon, Umbrasyl. Grog Strongjaw originated from the Herd of Storms, and his conflict with them formed a major part of his backstory. Known Members Alphabetical order by first name: * Unnamed, unborn child of Worra and Zanror * Greenbeard (dead; killed by Grog ) * Grog Strongjaw (abandoned by the herd ) * Horace (dead; killed by Grog ) * Kevdak (former leader; dead; killed by Grog ) * Kohl * Shale * Stonejaw Strongjaw (dead ) * Suda (dead; killed by Grog ) * Worra * Zanror (former leader ; disbanded the Herd ) Culture Historically, the Herd of Storms wandered throughout Tal'Dorei as hunter-gatherers and raiders, preying upon weaker individuals and communities. The Herd's culture emphasizes a "might makes right" approach to justice. Codes of personal and collective honor tend to prevent political and social anarchy, although personal challenges, fairly declared, are suitable means for social mobility and political revolution. When appearing weak or violating the bounds of honor, swift and overwhelming punishment may be dealt upon the offender despite familial or other bonds of loyalty. Background At some point after the Herd abandoned Grog and before the Chroma Conclave attacked Tal'Dorei, Kevdak killed the leader of the Rivermaw Tribe and absorbed the tribe's members into the Herd of Storms. After the Chroma Conclave attacked Westruun, the ancient black dragon named Umbrasyl roosted atop Gatshadow Mountain and began collecting tribute and prey from the city. Thunderlord Kevdak swore fealty to Umbrasyl and conquered the broken city, preparing regular offerings to the dragon by pillaging from the citizens. Dissolution After Grog and the rest of Vox Machina slew Kevdak, Grog appointed Zanror the new thunderlord. Zanror declared that the Herd would defeat the dragon, Umbrasyl. With fearsome and mighty Kevdak defeated, and faced with a foolhardy fight against an ancient black dragon, the Rivermaw Tribe members chose to break free from the Herd of Storms and return to their marshlands. Although initially resistant, Zanror and Worra decided, with Vox Machina's counsel, to allow the Rivermaw to leave the Herd without contest. After some planning and preparation, Vox Machina and the Herd of Storms ambushed Umbrasyl, losing most of the Herd members to the dragon's acid breath attacks. After suffering serious injuries, Umbrasyl retreated to his lair. Vox Machina pursued, meeting a goliath along the way named Shale—who herself had fortunately survived a scouting mission that ended in the deaths of all of her Herd companions. After helping to slay Umbrasyl, Shale returned to Thunderlord Zanror, who decided (with her counsel) to leave Westruun with the surviving members of the Herd and join the Rivermaw Tribe. The Herd of Storms, Zanror proclaimed, was dead. Grog and Vox Machina returned to Zanror the next day, and Zanror revealed to them his intent to join the Rivermaw. Zanror felt that his people owed the Rivermaw a debt from Kevdak's reckless and vicious actions, and that they needed to find a more peaceful life suitable for raising children. Grog explained to Zanror where to find some of Umbrasyl's hoard atop Gatshadow, which might aid them in their new path. Zanror and Worra's child would be the first child of the Herd of Storms born after its dissolution. References Art: Category:Factions Category:Tal'Dorei Category:Herd of Storms Category:Tribes